Ashley Goes to Mikeko High!
by edwardelricswife-brianna
Summary: What will happen when Ashley joins the DN Angel gang at their school? Who falls in love with her and who tries to break people up! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! Read and find out! DarkxOC, SatoshixOC, DaisukexOc, KradxOC, TakeshixOC, TakeshixMio
1. Falling in love

Brianna: HI EVERYONE! This is my Dn angel fic, and it's a love story and the character is named Ashley (she's actually my friend and she totally loves Dark, lol) Let's go!

* * *

Ashley flipped her beautiful bluebell blue hair over her shoulder. 'This uniform is so funny!' she thought. It was really tight and short and her shirt ride up. 'Ergh!' she tried to pull it down with one hand as she walked to her new school, that made it worse and she tried tograb her bag while it fell.

Suddenly a shadow walked up behind her, it was a man! She blushed and dropped her book.

'hello,' he said while he picked it up and gave it back.

'wow, thank you.' 'he's really hot!" she thinks.

"Are you at Mikeko High?' he looked at her uniform and she blushed because of the shirt.

"yes I am."

"Well you're going to be late, we should hurry,' he said. And he started to walk away but slowly so that she could walk.

"What's your name?"

'I'm Dark. Just call me that, o.k. sweetheart?' he winked and she blushed; they walked into a courtyard where a bunch of girls called out to Dark.

Then a boy ran up to Dark quickly.

"where are you been! Class is about to start!" Daisuke hughed.

"Ooooohhhh," said Satoshi who was behind Daisuke. "Were you with this pretty girl over here?"

Ashley blushed again and pulled down her skirt.

"No, he was just showing me the way to class," she said innocent. 'I-I-I don't want to make you late though, Dark."

"It's O.K hun, we won't be late. Here' Ill take your books for you.'

All the girls in the courtyard were glaring death glares at Ashley now, so she hurried up into Dark's school and into the classroom.

"Whoo we made it," Satushi grinned. "I'm finally on time for once, and so is dark, what a turnaround!"

Dark frowned. "Do you guys hear something?"

"no, what?"

"Well, nevermind. I thought I heard someone laughing but I imagned it."

Later that day Ashley was walking around when she saw Daisuke and a girl talking together.

'that's Risa from my math class! I wonder what shes doing with daisuke!"

They were sitting together on a bench kind of outside in the courtyard, and petals were falling around them.

"oh wow they look so cute…" Ashley thought.

Then Kisa got up and waved goodbye to Daisuke, and walked over to Ashley.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said meanly.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see you to together one the bench."

"you are prying aren't you! I didn't like you from the start!" risa said and crossed her arms on her chest. "You really are dumb, like he said!'

"Wait, who said I was dumb?" Ashley thought. "was it Dark? I hope not..."

"Risa, do you like Daisuke?'

'no you really are prying you bitch! Go away!'

'Risa, how could you be so mean? Is it because you like Dark?" ask Ashley?

'NO! I like KRAD… um… I mean, uh-oh…" Kisa runs away angrily and Ashley wipes away angry tears.

"Did someone may name?" Krad sang-songed as he floated down the hallway.

"WHAT!" Ashley said, grabbing her bag. "What ar eyou?"

"I am Krad of course!" he said. "didn't stupid satoshi introduce me to such a lovely thing like you?" He was smiling sexy at her and she blushed.

'um um um no, sorry Mr. Krad, why are you floating?"

"Because I am a DN Angel! I suppose no one told you about that either…."

'W-wwhat do you want from me?" Ashley said shivering…

Suddenly Daisuke appeared from behind them.

"Get away from her, you punk! Dark gave me specefic orders to protect her from leechees like you!" he branfished an angry hand with a tick on it, and Krad sweatdropped but backed off a little.

'Fine little Daisuke, I'll go for now, but you tell Dark that I've got my eye on this one!"

And he disappeared into thin air, leaving Ashley very confused and still blushing.

"its o.K. Ashley, he's a little weird,"

"Damn right! What an idiot" says Satoshi, walking towards them with Riku who has her nose in a book as always. Krad is walking behind them too and Ashley feels her heart beat skips.

"Well hi there hun," he says while Satoshi explodes angrily behind them (A/N: he is getting mad at Riku for not paying attention to him) 'Wait, do you like Ashley too?"

"SHUT UP DAISUKE!" Satoshi yells but he is blushing.

"we're going to walk you your class,' Dark said and put an arm around Ashley's small waist. " I heard about Krad bothering you, but don't worry, I won't let him take you from me."

Daisuke began blushing now too. 'Don't say it like that, you make it seem like you own her."

Risa appeared from behind a door and snapped angrily in Daisuke's face.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE HER NOW TO!" she screamed. "I hate you ASHLEY! You took my men away from me! I'll kill you!'

scared, Ashley broke away from Dark's arm and ran hurry down the hallway, afraid.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNANGEL

Ashley was sitting alone on the school roof.

'I'm so scared,' I didn't mean to make anyone mad at me. I just wanted to be theyre friends…."

Suddenly Dark came up behind her, just like he had before.

"What are you doing up here all alone?'

"GASP!" Dark!"

"Yes of course its me hunney." He sat down next to her and pulled her close. "I liked the look of you since I first laid eyes on you,' he smiled. 'all the other guys have too , I guess, Krad and Satoshi and Daisuke. But don't worry because I'll keep them away from you if you want me to. Unless it's one of them you like…."

"no no no!" Ahsley cried with tears. 'Dark, it's you I love! Not them. You were always there for me and you really love me for who I am.'

'That's right babe. I'll always be yours.'

Dark was about kiss her, Ashley thought excitedly 'is he going to propose to me?' he leaned over sexy but Ashley suddenly lost her balance….

"KRAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!'

"AHHHHHHHHH!' Ashley yelled as she felled, Krad and Dark watched in horror as sh fell off the building…….

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDANGEL

Brianna: OH NO! What will become of our dear Ashley? Found out next chapter, also Risa has an evil plan, and will there be trouble in paradise for Ashley and Dark? And who is the knew girl Mio who is sturring up more trouble for poor Ahsley? Will she get asked on a date with DARK! LOL…

Dark: Heck yes!

Brianna: You don't know that yet! MUAHAHAHAHA…


	2. A old friend and old secrets

Bri-chan: Sorry to have left you guys on a cliffy!!! And Ashley to, LOL!!!

Dark: WHAT HAPPENS?!?!?!

Brianna: wait and see, Dark-kun!!! Heehee…

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNANGEL

"AHHHHHH" Ashley yelled as she was falling down to the floor, there was no way she could make it alive….

Sddnly beneath her was Satoshi catching her before she fell! He caught her and they both fell over.

"MMMF," said Ashley and she blushed because of Satoshi being hurt.

"Ugh! Your heavy!" Ashley blushed angrily and gets a tick. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Guys this is not time to fight! Are you hurt Ashley?" Dark had run down to see if she was ok.

"Omygawd!" A girl voice said from behind Ashley who was upside down on Satoshi and was still blushing. "What are you to doing?!?"

Dark gets a tick and yells at Satoshi "GET OFF YOU, YOU PERV!!!!"

Dark runs over angerly and pushes Satoshi off of Ashley. "Thank you Dark!" She says still blushing and gets up.

"Satoshi moans loudly and gets up to punch Dark. "You jerk!!!" They were about to fight, but a brown haired girl in a pretty pink shirt comes up.

"Wait, stop!!" She yells and helps Ashley up. "You two shouldn't fight!!"

"Mio-chan!!" Ashley says in surprise!

"Ash-ash!" They hug and Dark, Satoshi, and Daisuke gape in shock.

"It's so good to see you!!" The say at the same time and then laugh.

"Who's this your boyfriend?" Mio says with a laugh. Ashley blushes.

"NO!!!" Ashley says and Mio laughs more.

"Daisuke makes a face and his eyes get angrier. "Shut up you valley girl, he is not her boyfriend…"

Ashley gets an angry face towards Daisuke.

"THIS IS MY FRIEND, BACK OFF!!!" Ashley yells and Daisuke gets really scared because he knows how strong Ashley gets when she's mad.

Mio hands Ashley the large package in pink that she was holding.

"this is for you, girlfriend!!" Ashley smiles because her and Mio are best friend from America. Taking the package, Ashley opens it.

"WOW!! This is great!" Ashley yells in joy. In the package is two glittery earrings that were pink with silver around them and inside of them and they were shaped like flowers with four petals (AN: like the ones Hermione wore in the Yule Ball in the Harry Pottter movie)

Dark says "Those would look on you Ashley."

"I can't beleie I didn't buy them for you first!!" Satoshi yells. Suddenly out of the blue, Risa runs up to the group and laughs.

"I'm surprised youre still showing your face around here," Risa laughs cruelly.

"WHAT!?" The rest of them yell in unsion with eachother.

"I just found out that you…well it's all over school! Find out yourself!!" Risa says meanly and runs off.

Oh no! I hope my dark secret din't get out!" Ashley gasps in shock and surprise.

"What didn't you tell me, Ashley!! Don't you trust me?!" Dark runs off in hot tears into the building crying.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDANGEL

Bri-chan: srry this was kind of short but I'm lazy lololol…. But there'll be more later when I get to it soon.

Dark-chan: Why, Ash-kun!! Why?

Mio: I should'e stayed home…

Bri-kun: And miss all the drama? No way!! Don't you want to know Ashley's dark secret?

Everyone but Bri and Ashley: YES!!!!


End file.
